My love
by GreenEyedCC
Summary: Bella Swan was supposed to marry Edward Cullen. But he left her at the altar. Now he's back into her life as her boss and she is sure he will ruin her life. Will sparks fly or will hate overflow with these two lovers. Full Summary Inside! ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! But I do own my copy of the book! XD**

**

* * *

Summary: **Bella Swan was supposed to marry Edward Cullen. But he left he at the altar. Now Five years later she is a successful woman and mom to the kids of Edward Cullen. Now he is back as her boss. Will sparks fly or will hate over flow with these two lovers.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE!!!**_

Love is the greatest feeling, it's everything a person wants to feel and never let it go and never get hurt, but no matter what, it will always hurt. A good hurt or bad hurt and maybe just maybe sometimes this love is strong enough to survive this hurt and will bring them closer together or it will be weak and just tear them apart, so the only thing that is always in a relationship is hope.

My love, we have seen it all  
The Endless confession,The rise and fall  
As fragile as a child  
Lately I'm sorry I can't hold a smile

But I stand tall to get by  
No matter how hard I try to hide  
Did you know I take the time for you  
Did you know that I would see you through  
Did you know that I would play the part  
I must've made it clear right from the start

My love, can you give me strength  
Somehow I forgot how to ease my pain  
I know I'm right where I belong  
Something from nothing never proved me wrong

But I stand tall to get by  
No matter how hard I try to hide  
Did you know I take the time for you

Did you know that I would see you through  
Did you know that I would play the part  
I must've made it clear right from the start

I would shade my whole life with you  
Would you do the same for me  
I would give all I am to you  
Would you do the same for me

And I will stand tall to get by  
No matter how hard I try to hide  
Could you see I've been brave  
Did you notice all my mistakes  
There were times I could feel you read my mind

Did you know I take the time for you  
Did you know that I would see you through  
Did you know that I would play the part  
I know I made it clear right from the start

* * *

**GreenEyedCC**


	2. Chapter 1 New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! But I do own the DVD! :D**

* * *

_Chapter One New Life:_

My kids were trying to sneak in to my bedroom to wake me up. But they didn't know I was wide awake, hiding under the covers just waiting for their yelling and jumping, and as expected they jumped in my bed.

"Mom! Wake up!" Jennifer yelled, the first one to always yell.

"Yeah. Mom! It's first day of school!" Christopher yelled in agreement.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Now why don't you two little monsters go to your rooms and get ready. I'll be there to check on you. Just let me get ready. Okay?" I asked

"Okay" They both answered and just as they were walking out of the room I yelled " Take extra clothes with you" Auntie Rose is picking you guys up and you are going to stay at her house tonight. Because I have to work!"

"Yeah, yeah" they both answered and went to get ready.

Today was their first day of school; it was hard to believe how 5 years ago they were a little bundle in my arms and now they were starting school. Today also would be my seventh anniversary with _him. God I can't even think his name, _I thought. But also today was our fifth anniversary of our break up and also today was the day I started a new life as Isabella Swan, the mother of Jennifer Alice Swan Cullen & Christopher Masen Swan Cullen, Duaghter and son of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the jerk who abandoned me one day before our wedding.

I got up from bed and walked into my bathroom; I walked up to the sink, washed my face and saw my reflection on the mirror. It thought that thru the years I would actually forget about him. I tried dating, I had a great time, but every time I walked up to my two year olds I knew I couldn't , especially if I had a reminder of what we were and what he was and who he could be. I knew I couldn't, between Christopher's face that had my hair but his face and eyes and Jennifer's face that had his hair , my face and a mixture between green and brown I knew I could never forget their father.

-------- My love-----

After I dropped them off at school and said goodbye at them and told them call me when their Aunt Rosalie picked them up and tell her I said hi. I knew I could never be grateful enough to my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, they helped me go through the pregnancy, the early years and the support that I needed. They were always there for me. Even if they always said that I payed them off with just bringing these two onto the world, I knew I would always be in dept. I remembered when I told them that I was pregnant I remembered it just as if it was yesterday.

////-------FLASHBACK------///

Five years ago….

_I sat behind the closed door of the bathroom in my brother's home, with a stick in my hands that changed my world, a stick that said I was pregnant with Edward's baby. I never knew that this could have happened, we were always careful, except when I was sick with…. Oh, no…no. Oh, god. Two months ago I was sick and had antibiotics…. Stupid pills, that don't work when having meds…. God, I am so dead how am I going to tell my mom, my dad… Oh my god… my brother and worst Rosalie. I'm so dead why didn't he said anything he was in med school for 3 years and besides that basic he should ha-_

"_Bella, are you ok?" Rosalie cut off my rambling._

"_Yes, Rose. I'm fine, thank you." I assured her. Even though I wasn't, I am having my ex-fiancé's baby, for crying out loud!_

"_You sure? 'Because you definitely don't sound ok." _

_I didn't answer._

"_You know what I'm calling Emm-"_

"_NOO!!!" I stood up before she could say anything else and opened the door and le t her in. She was surprised by my sudden outburst. As I sat her down in the toilet I told her everything about me being pregnant . She was bewildered, alright. After I finished I sat in the ground next to her._

"_You can close your mouth you know." I teased her._

"_You have to tell him, Bella. He has a right to know." Rosalie said._

"_Yeah? Well he lost when he walked away from me, Rose." _

" _Okay. Perhaps not tell him, but you can always tell Alice and the fami-"_

"_Really, Rose? Alice, his sister, my ex-Best Friend? His family, the one that abandoned me? You have got to be kidding me, Rose. They lost their chance to know when he, Alice and his family walked out on me." I told her._

"_Bella, you know Alice never wanted to leave… Japer told me. But Edward told them to. They had no choice, Bella" Rosalie tried to get sense into me._

"_Rose, I love you and all but if you keep talking about your sister-in-law and your brother, I am going to kill you. Please, don't…don't do this to me, at least not now. It's too early to talk about him and her without felling used. Please, just…please." I begged her._

"_Okay. I won't talk about them because I love you." _

"_Thanks." I whispered._

"_You are welcome. Now how are you going to tell Emmett and you father about your baby without them going crazy?" She whispered back._

"_I don't know." _

_After that we stayed there, I climbed into Rosalie's lap and cried until Emmett got worried and went to check on us and found the stick. When he saw it, he wanted to kill Edward, but I convinced him otherwise. And then we told Charlie, he was upset and promised not to tell anyone at forks, especially Carlisle and Esme. But did promise that if he saw him again he would kill him. But that didn't happen since they moved to Alaska weeks after the almost wedding and for that I was grateful. I stayed with Emmett and Rosalie until I could afford my own place. Which happened real fast since I was assistant to the Senior Editor._

_////------- END FLASHBACK------/// _

I stopped all those memories as I walked out of the car and walked into the building. As I walked off the elevator and into the corridor to my new editor office, I stopped dead on my tracks, dropping my purse and cell phone. Angela Weber, my assistant saw me and came running to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked

"Who is in my office?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

"Oh, well. I don't know. Well I do, bu-"

"Who is in there and what does this person needs?" I cut her off, getting desperate.

"She's the sister of the asidhasjidjaisdhskdk knew you kajsdhkahksdkas tell you klajhskdhsadjkh talk to you. "Angela told me super fast I only catched half.

"Come again?" I told her.

"She is the sister of the new owner of the company and said that she knew you and wanted to see you, but told me to not tell you. And that she would wait for you, because she needed to talk to you."

"Thanks, Angela."

"I hope you are not ma-"

"Bella!" The voice came from the person in my office and thought I would never have to hear again.

"Alice." I answered back dumbfounded and weak and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before darkness came over me.

* * *

**Soo... Should I continue??? Cause I don't know.. could you review please.. tell me what you thought?? **

**GreenEyedCC :D**

**Thanks to my beta, stephaniiie!**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friend

**WOW!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just my twilight t-shirt :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" The voice said.

I started to see clearly and saw that I was on the couch on my office with Alice by my side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, I only wanted to say hi. But I guess that didn't go as well as I expected."

"Really? How did you expected for me to react? You thought I would run to you and give you a hug and forgive you?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god, you really are stupid after all!"

"Ok. I get it I know you are mad at me! And you have every right to be, but please can I explain because I would really like for you to forgive me."

"No, Alice. I don't want anything from you I just want you out of her-"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I feel so bad for abandoning you, especially since you were pregnant bu-"

"You knew?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course! Jasper told me."

"How did Jasper know?"

"Well…,."

"WHAT?! You are telling me that basically the whole Cullen family knows?!"

"No. Just Jasper, My mom, Dad and me. Edward doesn't know."

"How long have you know?"

"Five years."

"So you knew this whole time and you still left?"

"I had no other choice! Edward made us leave!"

"Oh my god" I replied to all of this. I sat down at my couch and everything fell into place. How Rosalie and Emmett had tons of expensive gifts for the twins for their birthdays and Christmases. But I also remembered something…

"_She is the sister of the new owner of the company and said that she knew you and wanted to see you-"Angela's words still fresh in my mind. Oh my god._

"Is Edward here, in Seattle I mean? I promptly asked.

"Yes." Alice barely said above a whisper.

"Oh my god, Alice." I got up from the couch and went to hug her and I crashed down. I told her everything from how I felt in my almost wedding and their departure to this day.

"I know, Bella and I am sorry I really am. Forgive me?" Alice said on the verge of tears.

"Of course! I really needed you!"

"Bella, there's something you should know…"

"What?" I asked.

"Remember how Edward always wanted to be the owner of a company and run it and everything."

"Yeah…"

"Well, his dream came true. Today. He is the new owner of Dashing Editors and is changing everything the name, the pay, the editors, absolutely everything. The enterprise is now called Cullen & Delani Editors."

"So that's how you knew I worked here." I stated

"Yeah. I now work up in human resources."

"So, how is that going to affect me? The owner was never here so I don't have to worr-"

"Actually Edward plans on being here 24/7" Alice cut me off.

"Oh." I replied lamely.

"And Bella… He's getting married." Alice said with eyes full of concern and rage.

////-------FLASHBACK------///

_It was one day before the wedding I was so anxious I couldn't sleep; Edward was sleeping at the guest room because of our mother's ancient traditions. Sneaking out of our room I went to the guest room, I knocked two times but no one answered, so I opened the door and stuck my head in it and saw Edward's beautiful eyes filled with unshed tears and his sweet voice sobbing, he was holding a picture and a letter. I got scared and immediately closed the door quietly and ran back to my room. My mind was thinking of different reasons of why he would be doing that but I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my mind and went to sleep. I woke up to a scream I ran to see where it came from and saw it was the guest room as I entered I saw Alice holding a picture and an unopened letter, she gave it to me and I opened it as fast as I could, and in it was a check and a paper and it said how sorry he was for leaving me but that he couldn't go through this anymore, and had to go find true love. Later that day when everything was being picked up Alice came to me._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. But I'm leaving and so is the rest of the family, we are sorry but we are respecting your privacy and Edward's. OS this will be the last time you see us. Goodbye, Bella" She said._

_And that was the last time I saw both of them._

////------- END FLASHBACK------///

I knew he wouldn't come for me, he never loved me, I always knew that but hearing that he was getting married made it all seem so real, that we were never meant to be together. As I turned my head back to Alice I knew I couldn't cry anymore, he told me he would find his true love and he did just not with me. And I couldn't be weak either I had Jennifer and Christopher to think about. So instead I gave her a nod and I fainted for the second time in the day.

* * *

**Soo... Like or hate? Review please :)**

**GreenEyedCC aka CC :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Tears in my eyes

**AN in the bottom... schedule for posting XD.**

**I don't own Twilight. But I do own my Team Edward t-shirt.  
**

* * *

"Bella," Alice said.

"Bella," she said again.

"BELLA!" she finally screamed.

"Shh! My head hurts, Alice."

"Sorry."

When opened my eyes I saw her beautiful face looking down at me, she was hovering with a wet clothe pressing it to my forehead. I sat up and remembered why I had fainted.

"_And Bella… He's getting married."_

Those words were the ones that made me crash down. I knew that it was coming, it was fairly obvious. He left me after all . Now, Why had I expected for him to be just as miserable as I was without him? It was Edward Cullen we were talking about after all. The insensible, irresistible and heartbreaking Edward Cullen. The guy who-

"Bella? Are you ok? I'm sorry for telling you that, it's just that YOU are the love of his life, not that low, bimbo blon-"

"Alice. Don't worry I had a right to know and I am very thankful. Now may I ask a question?"

"Of course!"

"Who is he marrying?"

"Are you sure you want to k-"

"Yes, Alice. I want to know." I cut her off.

"hakjdhaskhd," she said it so fast I hadn't understood so I asked again.

"Tanya Delani," she finally replied.

"WHAT?! HER?! IS HE FREAKING KIDDING ME?! AFTER I TOLD HIM HOW SHE HAD MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE?! THAT BASTA-"

"I know you hate her and I do too, but he is happy. Well, not happy happy like when 'with Bella ' happy more like 'I know Bella won't come back so this is my second choice' happy." She explained to me. "He was so miserable without you"

"Why would he be miserable? If HE was the one that-"

She cut me off. "Look I know this will sound unbelievable but listen. Mom and Dad tried endless times to make him come for you, but he always said 'She is better off without me'. So they stopped bugging him about it. Hell! Even Jasper tried! But he threatened to stop talking to us if we kept bothering him. So we stopped.

"Two years passed, he was still miserable and I could hear him crying in his room late at night. He stayed with us because mom and dad were worried that he would do something stupid if was alone. Anyway, two years were wasted. TWO YEARS, BELLA!"

I could see her eyes being filled with hatred and disbelief and I was about to say something but I kept quiet.

"Then one day, he stopped crying and he was happy, well what Edward was before he met you. And I even heard him laugh and I had thought that he had saw you again and I asked him, but he just looked at me with confusing eyes like he didn't even remember you and always changed the topic. So I didn't push." She stopped for air. "One night, Esme and Carlisle wanted a family dinner; Jasper and I were going but Edward made an excuse and said he wouldn't be going. When to their house I heard laughter and we entered the house. Edward was there with a strawberry blonde girl in his arms, Carlisle and Esme were next to them laughing at a joke and both of them seemed for Edward just not REALLY happy, like the happy Esme when she met you. Anyway, I said hello and Edward introduced me to the girl as 'Alice and Jasper, meet Tanya Delani my girlfriend.'"

That brought me tears to my eyes and Alice reached out and cleaned my tear away.

"I swear I wanted to kill him and I actually yelled at him, but when I brought it up he crashed down and just hugged and I asked for forgiveness, we both cried in his den after the confrontation."

I realized we were both in tears now hugging each other.

"Two years passed I never brought it up again, he won't even call you 'Bella' he calls you '_her_' because it hurts him to say your name and its painful watching him like that. Then one more year passed and you were still '_her'_ and then he proposed to Tanya like 6 months ago and she wanted a quick wedding just like you but I think it hurt him knowing he was going to do a similar wedding to yours, so he asked for a huge wedding. It's in 2 weeks. It took her and her mom 5 months to prepare. And you know the rest."

"Tanya's Dad is… was the owner of this publishing house and he sold to Edward because 'he was too old, to run a company like this'. And he mentioned that this department was the best one and he named all of his editors and he named you Belle Duck." We laughed.

But just knowing that he was going to marry Tanya in 2 weeks made me break into tears again, Alice too. We cried for 30 minutes until my office door opened.

"Alice, I was looking for-…. Bella?" said the guy I thought I wasn't going to see ever again.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger XD hehe but admit it they make a story better.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I missed last week's update but I was at my BFF's Granddad's funeral so I couldn't write nor update... Soo I thought of something.**

**My update will be every two weeks on Sundays. :)**

**Hope you like how it's turning out :D and please review!**

**CC :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Lost friends

**A/N: Hate me! I know i am a week and a day late!! Sorry!! i had final exams and I had to study... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... But I do own a new moon DVD! :)  
**

* * *

_"Alice, I was looking for-…. Bella?" said the guy I thought I wasn't going to see ever again._

He stared at me and I walked up to him.

"You know… It's rude to stare at people, Jasper" He hugged me and we both laughed. I had missed my best friend, my partner in crime.

_**///FLASHBACK////**_

"Are you sure this is ok for us to do, JJ?" I asked.

"_Yes, Bellie If not I wouldn't be doing it," JJ replied._

"_Oh."_

"_Ok, on the count of three."_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

"_Water balloon__ fight!!!!!" we both yelled_

_We ran and started throwing balloons filled with water and honey to Rosalie and Emmett. It took them five minutes to realise what was going on and who was throwing the balloons at them. Suddenly we just heard a scream._

"_JASPER FREDERICK HALE AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!!!!"_

_It was Rosalie who had screamed- apparently we had ruined her hair. We got grounded for 3 weeks and after that Jasper and I were always grounded because of our little pranks. We didn't mind too much- it was usually worth it. _

_**/// END FLASHBACK////**_

"Oh my god, Bellie. I've missed you so much and I can't believe you didn't tell me about Jenny and Chris. You know I wouldn't have said anything," he insisted.

"Yes, Jasper. You wouldn't have said anything, just to Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Right?"

"Aww. Come on, Rosalie made me tell them. Please forgive me?

"I already forgave you, JJ. I can't stay mad at you."

"Well, now that we have all of this sorted out. Can we go and meet my niece and nephew?" Alice said and made her puppy face… She knew I couldn't resist it.

I let go of Jasper and went to sit on the couch.

"Fine, we can go and meet them at Rose's. They were supposed to stay there tonight because I had a lot of work, but guess what? I haven't done anything and my boss is going to kill me."

"No, he isn't," Jasper said.

"Yes, he is. You don't know him he can be such a bastard sometimes and the worst part I have no idea who he is!!! I have never met him," I said.

"No, he won't," Jasper repeated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! I got ya!!"

"Ok, you two you act as if both of you were in second grade. Bella he won't kill you because your bastard of a boss is Jasper," Alice said.

"What?! YOU made my life difficult? No wonder I never really liked you."

"I had to Bellie, if I didn't you would have known it was me. And I couldn't risk that," he tried to reason with me.

"Fine. Just don't do that again. It seriously made my life more miserable than it already was," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry, Bellie."

"No worries, JJ." I hugged him again.

"Ok, let's go visit my kids," I declared.

We were going back into the elevator and I just hear my name being screamed, I turned around and I saw bronze hair and I instantly knew it was him, but I couldn't confront him nor say hi, not yet.

So I ran into the elevator and just smiled to Jasper and Alice. And waited till the elevator closed and went down.

_God, _I thought. _This day has seriously changed my life._

_

* * *

_**-CC**

**Thank you stephaniiie for being a patient and wonderful beta!  
**


	6. AN! So sorry!

Ummm... I know I said I would update my story before 2011, but I guess I just don't find it in me to finish it. Real Life sucks and my focus right now is to graduate High School... So yeah, sorry to all of you who wanted to read it or know what happened.

If anyone is interested in continuing it, send me a PM.

-CC


End file.
